Locuras Navideñas
by nala guerrero
Summary: Pequeño surtido de One Shot de la pareja más dispareja de Hogwarts.
1. 1º Historia

**N/A: **Hola, holita amiguitos. Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis desvaríos navideños, le he cogido el gustillo a eso de escribir One Shot ridículos y sin sentido, así que me e planteado hace unos pocos mas. Así me desahogo y consigo distraerme durante un poco de todos mis dramas.

Bien como ya he aclarado esta nueva historia será un One Shot o mejor dichos era una recopilación de estos. Cada capitulo será una historia corta diferente. Así que aclarado todo os dejo disfrutarlos.

**Todo es valido si es por una buena causa**

Caminaba por el desierto corredor sin prisa alguna.

Hacia mas de una hora que las clases habían finalizado y ella ya tenia todas sus tareas al día e incluso había adelantada algunas. Sin duda había sido un día productivo para Lily Evans.

Por ello ahora se dirigía, fatigada pero satisfecha, hacia la sala común de Gryffindor con la clara intención de tomarse un merecido descanso y tal vez repasar un poco más la lección de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de aquella mañana.

En ello esta pensando cuando al girar en una esquina se topo con un espectáculo un tanto…peculiar.

-¡Tenias que haber visto que cara ponía Cornamenta!- chillaba Peter gesticulando exageradamente- Parecía una rata enjaulada.

-Creía que ese eras tu Colagusano- se burlo Sirius mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la ventana.

-Yo no…yo no soy una rata- se quejo Peter con las orejas coloradas.

-Bueno casi lo eres, falta poco, así que se te puede considerar ya una de ellas- dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba el flequillo hacia un lado.

James soltó una carcajada y palmeo la espalda de Peter.

-No le hagas caso- le dijo- Ya sabes que es broma, aun no lo has conseguido y puede que no lo hagas nunca- se burlo.

Peter abrió la boca para protestar pero nada salio de ella.

Remus alzo una ceja y despegando la nariz de su libro se dispuso a defenderlo.

-Vamos dejad a Peter- les advirtió- Porque no hacéis algo mas productivo.

-¿Cómo que? ¿Estudiar?- se quejo Sirius- Ya sabes que no lo necesito. Soy un jodido genio.

Remus dejo escapar un suspiro, clara señal de que se daba por vencido con Sirius.

-Y tu Cornamenta, harás algo mas que pavonearte por hay como un mariposón- dijo Remus echando una significativa mirada a Sirius que volvía a recolocarse el flequillo de nuevo.

-¡EHH!- se quejo Sirius.

Peter se tapo la boca con las manos intentando ocultar su sonrisa para que Sirius no la tomara con el de nuevo.

-No, creo que paso- dijo James mientras se rascaba la coronilla- La verdad es que McGonagall me ha tenido tantos días castigado que al final se quedo sin recursos y decidió tomar las horas de castigo como horas de estudio- explico- Algo peor, si queréis saber mi opinión- Peter asintió con un escalofrió- pero da igual eso ya paso y por tanto tengo todos mis trabajos al día.

Remus cerró el libro sorprendido ante la noticia.

-Caramba- murmuro-Nuca pensé que McGonagall conseguiría hacerte trabajar- se burlo.

-Muy gracioso- gruño James mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y se cruzaba de brazos

-Lo cierto es que en esta ocasión se ha pasado- dijo Sirius mientras se apoyaba también en la pared al lado de James- Un mes de castigo solo por que te pillo probando aquel hechizo.

-Si eso mismo le dije yo y entonces ella me añadió tres semanas mas- contó James sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Yo también lo veo excesivo pero aun así te lo merecías- dijo Remus- Sabias de sobra que la ultima vez McGonagall te amenazo con castigarte severamente si volvías ha hacerlo.

-¡Bah! Vamos Lunático no seas así de estirado que casi pareces Evans- se quejo Sirius arrancando una carcajada de sus compañeros, incluido el propio Remus.

-No Lunático tiene razón Canuto, McGonagall me lo advirtió- dijo James- Pero aun así no puede evitarlo.- Remus abrió la boca para añadir un "Claro que podías" pero James lo interrumpió- Llevaba desde cuando…cuarto, sin utilizar ese hechizo- se justifico- Vamos con todo el lió de los TIMOS no tuve tiempo de sacarle jugo el año pasado así que pensé que podría hacerlo este.

-Pero McGonagall te pillo- simplifico Peter.

-Eso ya los sabemos Colagusano- dijo Sirius.

-Además era el momento indicado y la victima perfecta- proseguí James ajeno a sus compañeros.- Y me reí tanto que casi me meo encima.

-Tu y todo Hogwarts, si hasta Dumbledore se reía- dijo Sirius.

-Ya pero a una si fue cruel- dijo Remus intentando disimular una sonrisa- Snape tuvo que ir a la enfermería.

-Vamos Lunático ahora no me dirás que defiendes a ese cara de serpiente después de lo que te hizo, ¡Casi te delata!- se quejo James- Aunque claro no se habría dado cuenta si cierto alcornoque no hubiese abierto el pico- dijo pegando un puñetazo en el brazo a Sirius.

-¡Vale! ya lo he captado, la cague y lo siento. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-Las que sean necesarias- dijo James en tono severo pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, clara señal de que ya estaba perdonado.

- Pero fue muy divertido- comento Peter entre risas llamando la atención de sus amigos- Como todos eso chicles persiguieron a Snape por las escaleras y se le metieron por…

Una tromba de carcajadas amortiguaron las palabras del más bajito de los merodeadores.

Lily no podía creer lo que oía. Y pensar que había llegado a pensar que Potter estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que hizo…bueno no muy arrepentido pero por lo menos que era consciente de que lo había hecho mal.

Pero por lo visto se equivocaba, esos cuatro eran como niños. Ninguno se libraba.

-Pues si les gusta las bromas, bromas tendrán- murmuro sacando su varita del bolsillo lateral de su mochila y apuntando al grupo de chicos que aun permanecían riéndose, y murmuro- ¡Waddiwassi!

Con gran velocidad varios chicles salieron disparados de los rincones mas inesperados para alojarse, de manera certera y rápida, en las fosas nasales de los cuatro chicos.

Ante aquel espectáculo Lily no pudo más que comenzar a reír, siendo por tanto descubierta. Aunque después de semejante gustazo, como ella lo denominaría después, todo castigo seria bien recibido.

Al fin y al cavo todo seria por una buena causa.

**Bien ¿Qué tal?**

**Opinad, no tengáis miedo y mucho menos seáis flojos.**

**Espero vuestros review.**


	2. 2º Historia

**Y**

…_**, el único cromosoma que parece poseer. Porque no hay ni pizca de feminidad o delicadeza en él.**_

-¿Y que hiciste entonces?- pregunto impaciente Peter, mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su asiento.

Sirius sonrió pagado de si mismo y echando una rápida mirada al gran comedor, donde se encontraban el y sus amigos en aquel instante rodeados de la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, dijo:

-Llevarla al invernadero 4, ese que esta cerrado por no se que plantas del sueño- dijo recargándose hacia atrás e inflando el pecho orgulloso.

-Entonces eso deja los resultados 15 a 13- comento Remus echando una rápida mirada a un trozo de pergamino que tenia al lado de sus huevos revueltos- ¡Vas ganando Canuto!- le felicito mientras hacia una pequeña rayita debajo del nombre de Sirius.

-¿As oído Cornamenta? ¡Voy ganando!- dijo Sirius palmeando la espalda de su mejor amigo.

James frunció el ceño y dijo algo entre dientes que no alcanzaron a oír sus amigos.

-Si no te das prisa te ganara, James- le recordó Peter.

-Ya lo se Calagusano- se quejo el aludido dando un trago a su zumo de calabaza- Pero aun puedo remontar.

-No lo creo la apuesta acaba esta noche y tu aun necesitas 3 chicas mas para ganarme- dijo felizmente Sirius.

James se dejo caer sobre la mesa y cerro los ojos pensativos.

-¿Estas seguro que as contado bien Lunático?- pregunto al cabo de unos minutos arrebatándole el pergamino a su amigo y contando una por una sus rayitas y los nombres de las chicas a las que correspondían- ¿No te habrás saltado a alguna?

-Claro que no- se quejo Remus arrebatándole el trozo de pergamino- Están todas.

-Vamos Cornamenta no seas mas perdedor y ahórrate la vergüenza de ser derrotado pagándome mis 20 galeones- se burlo Sirius apuntándolo con su tenedor repleto de salchichas.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tú me pagaras a mí!

-Lo veo difícil, pues yo voy ganando y tu no- dijo antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca y añadir- Yof mede f tirgfo a masf tiagf qufe tusf.

-No seas guarro Sirius, mastica antes de hablar- se quejo Remus.

-Decía que yo me he tirado a mas tías que tu, he ganado- repitió.

- Ya veremos- gruño James incorporándose y echando una rápida mirada alrededor, evaluando sus presas, asta que dio con la que buscaba- Si consigo tirarme a Evans, ¿Contaría como tres? Al fin y al cabo llevo desde segundo tras ella y aun no me ha hecho caso- comento.

-Si porque no, será divertido ver como te mata- comento Sirius.

Remus dejo escapar una carcajada y Peter se atraganto con su desayuno por culpa de la risa.

-Vamos James llevas cuatro años detrás de ella, ¿que te hace pensar que ahora caerá?- pregunto Remus.

-Lunático, Lunático, Lunático mi buen Lunático- dijo palmeando su espalda para después acomodarse el cabello- Evans esta ahora muy solita porque se a peleado con Quejicus y necesita algo de consuelo- dijo alzando ambas cejas de forma sugestiva.

-¿Qué clase de consuelo?- pregunto una voz detrás de James.

Y este pensando que era Peter contesto encogiéndose de hombros:

-Sexual.

Y así señores fue como James Potter acabo el ultimo día de su quinto año en Hogwarts encerrado en la enfermería con un extraño y asqueroso sarpullido en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Pero que no piensen los lectores que James no aprendió nada aquel día que si lo hizo:

Primero a no apostar más veces que podría seducir más chicas que Sirius.

Segundo que Remus no es muy bueno llevando cuentas.

Tercero que Peter tiene voz de chica y es fácil confundirlo.

Y cuarto que no volvería a obligar a Lily Evans a acostarse con el en lo que le restaba de vida.

**E aquí la segunda historia.**

**¿Qué os parecido? Siempre pensé que algo así tenia que haber sucedido, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo coincide al definir al personaje de James Potter como alguien que tiene los humos muy subidos (O por lo menos hasta que llega a su 7º año, pro eso pensé hacer esta historia que estaría ambientada en su 6º año. Quien sabe tal vez madurara por culpa de algo así)**


	3. 3º Historia

**¿Cómo podría denominar a tus intentos en pociones?**

-Antes de comenzar con la clase de hoy quiero recordar, para aquellos despistados, que este año tendrá lugar vuestro TIMOS-dijo Slughorn, recorriendo los estrechos pasillos que se formaban entre las mesas de trabajo de las mazmorras. Su abultada barriga iba rozando alguna que otra mesa y el tenia que ir de perfil para poder pasar, pero aun así su típica sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.- Como ya os habrán informado el resto de mis colegas los exámenes se realizaran a principios de Julio y en ellos deberéis demostrar vuestro potencial y todo lo aprendido en estos últimos cinco años.

Alguna que otra queja se dejo oír en la mazmorra, sin embargo Slughorn no pareció tomárselo a mal pues ensancho aun más su sonrisa.

-Pero no os preocupéis estoy seguro que sabréis demostrad que no sois una perdida de tiempo- aseguro mientras se apoyaba sobre la primera mesa de trabajo. La mesa de Lily Evans- ¿No es así querida?

-Por supuesto señor- sonrió Lily.

Slughorn le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo con su discurso.

-"Por supuesto señor"- susurro James imitándola con voz chillona.

Sirius dejo escapar una risita mientras se ocultaba detrás de su caldero.

-Será pelota- gruño James echando una rápida mirada a la primera mesa donde Lily se movía inquieta en su asiento mientras el profesor Slughorn daba las instrucciones para la poción que prepararían hoy.

-¿Celoso?- inquirió Sirius mientras iba preparando los ingredientes que Slughorn había escrito en la pizarra

-¿Yo? Tu deliras Canuto- se quejo James desviando la mirada y centrándola en un bote de aspecto sospechoso- ¿Qué es esto?

-Bilis de armadillo- contesto Sirius mientras cortaba unas raíces- Es para la poción.

-¿Qué poción?- pregunto James mirando a su alrededor y percatándose de que todos estaban trabajando ya en sus pociones.

-La que Slughorn acaba de explicar- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona- Pero claro tu no te as dado cuenta porque estabas mas pendiente de sentirte celoso de cómo Lily le sonríe a Slughorn y no a ti- le pico.

-Te he dicho que no estoy celoso y mucho menos de esa vieja morsa- se quejo James revolviéndose el cabello.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Sirius echando sus raíces una por una al interior de su caldero- Te creeré colega.

-Claro que me creerás- gruño James- Porque no estoy celoso.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y con una mueca de asco se propuso medir la cantidad de bilis de armadillo que necesitaba.

-Te digo que no lo estaba- repitió James al ver que su amigo lo ignoraba- Si ni siquiera la estaba mirando- mintió- estaba atendiendo a Slughorn.

-¿En serio?- pregunto divertido Sirius dejando la bilis de armadillo a un lado- Pues entonces seguro que te saldrá una poción de primera, ¿no?

-Por supuesto- dijo James orgullosamente.

-Aquí va de nuevo- murmuro Sirius.

-¿Qué decías?

-Nada.

James frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso se dedico a sacar todos los ingredientes que la vieja morsa, como le gustaba llamar a Slughorn, había escrito en la pizarra.

_-Tres raíces de jengibre_

_-Media jarra de bilis de armadillo_

_-Cinco escarabajos machacados_

_-Polvo de ortiga…_

No entendía que hacia Evans

¿Cómo podía ser mas simpática con ese viejo que con el?

¿Qué le veía? Bueno mejor dicho que podía llegar a ver con ese tonel que tiene por barriga.

Sinceramente esa chica tiene muy mal gusto: Snape, Slughorn…

-A todos se les da bien pociones- susurro James perdido en su mundo.

Echo otra rápida mirada hacia delante, mas concretamente hacia cierta pelirroja, y sonrió.

-Yo también soy bueno en pociones- se animo.

Sirius le echo una rápida mirada antes de volver a centrarse en su caldero sin poder aguantar las ganas de reír.

Iba a divertirse mucho con esto.

_-Mover tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y después otras seis al contrario_

_-Añadir polvo de ópalo._

_-Bajar el fuego._

James iba leyendo las instrucciones mientras preparaba rápidamente ingrediente tras ingrediente.

-Tres raíces de jengibre- leyó- mejor cinco así le da más sabor.

Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Veamos que mas- James echo una rápida ojeada a la pizarra y cogiendo el resto de los ingredientes los añadió todos de golpe ante la mirada asustada de Remus, sentado justo detrás de el.

-¿Qué haces?- susurro.

-Tranquilo se lo que hago- dijo James seguro de si mismo- Así ira mas rápido.

Remus abrió la boca para decirle que así lo único que conseguiría seria hacer volar las mazmorras pero Sirius lo callo con un codazo.

-Shhh, el sabe lo que hace. Déjalo- le susurro Sirius guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

Remus dejo escapar un suspiro y coloco su libro como escudo por si acaso la poción, o lo que fuera eso, que James estaba preparando decía a explotar.

-Si habéis realizado la poción correctamente tenéis que empezar a notar como cambien de color gradualmente de un azul celeste a un tono rosado – dijo Slughorn a los quince minutos mirando alrededor, asegurándose de que todos habían seguido bien las instrucciones.

Pero no todos lo habían hecho, James no sabía como lo había conseguido pero su poción era de color violeta y parecía más cemento que otra cosa.

-Muy bien señor Snape, tal y como esperaba de usted. ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!- felicito Slughorn al pasar por la mesa del Slytherin.

-Imbecil- murmuro James mientras removía con más fuerza su "sustancia".

-Emmm, Cornamenta creo que no deberías hacer eso- susurro Sirius alejándose ligeramente de su amigo- En serio tío, no hagas eso- insistió al ver que James no lo oía.

Remus se agacho y cubriendo su cabeza con su libro de pociones comenzó a rezar todo lo que conocía, Peter se escondió debajo de la mesa de trabajo y se tapo los oídos, por si acaso.

Sirius se coloco detrás de su caldero y miro con temor a su mejor amigo.

-Señorita Evans ¿Qué tal usted?- pregunto Slughorn seis mesas hacia delante-¡Perfecto! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!- la felicito ganándose un sonrisa de la joven.- Bien quien mas…

-¡Profesor!- grito Remus alzando la mano.

-Si señor Lupin.

-Ehh creo que aquí tenemos un ligero problema- dijo señalando al caldero de James que había comenzado a emitir un leve pitido y echaba un espeso humo de color amarillo.

-Oh por Merlín, ¿Qué a sucedido?- grito contoneándose todo lo rápido que podía para llegar a la mesa- Señor Potter ¿Que ha hecho muchacho?

Los Slytherins de la parte delantera de la clase levantaron la vista rápidamente, dispuestos a no perderse el espectáculo. Los Gryffindor tampoco se quedaron atrás, aunque un poco más avergonzados que los primeros por el hecho de que el causante de semejante atrocidad fuese de su casa.

-Lo que usted quería- dijo tranquilamente James secándose el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Pero… –comenzó Slughorn sin saber como seguir sin herir el ego de uno de los alumnos con mas talento de todo el curso – Es un desastre- dijo al fin, derrotado por no haber encontrado unas palabras mas suaves.

James escucho más de una risita por parte de los alumnos de Slytherin pero no le importo, bueno más bien no las escucho por que otra risa lo dejo tonto.

Por que Lily Evans se estaba riendo; de él, bueno si, pero se estaba riendo.

-Tal vez necesite clases particulares de Pociones señor- dijo con una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja- ¿Qué tal si me las imparte Evans? Usted siempre la esta elogiando por lo buena que es- comento como si tal cosa.

Sirius sonrió divertido de cómo su amigo había conseguido dar la vuelta al asunto de nuevo y en esta ocasión sin llegar a mayores…

**¡BUM!**

…Bueno por lo menos no había salido nadie herido, ¿no?

-Señorita Evans por favor- suplico Slughorn mientras se quitaba los restos de la poción de James de la cara.

Se escucho una leve queja proveniente de la primera fila pero no fue tomada en cuenta pues en seguida fue seguida de un coro de carcajadas.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter- dijo Slughorn agitando hábilmente su varita y limpiando los restos de poción de su chaleco gris.- Y ahora limpie todo este desastre.

James se encogió de hombros y sonriendo le guiño un ojo a Lily, quien parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

**¡Wuala! Aquí tienen la 3º historia. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y ya sabéis, no seáis flojos y dejar algún comentario (no se admiten bombas o proyectiles dirigidos a la autora)**


	4. 4º Historia

**Porque una tiene su orgullo**

- Estupido

- Hipócrita

- Presuntuoso

- Engreído

- Farsante

- Cargante

- Impertinente

- Embaucador

- Mentiroso…

Y podría continuar nombrando sinónimos de su persona durante siglos si se lo pidiesen…bueno seamos sinceros aunque no se lo pidiesen ella lo haría de todas formas.

Era su nuevo pasatiempo.

El mas divertido debía aclarar.

- ¿Matando a Potter con la mirada de nuevo?- inquirió Mary Macdonald*, una chica de séptimo de Gryffindor

Lily desvió la mirada avergonzada por haber sido pillada en falta.

-Tal vez- murmuro.

Mary cerro su libro de runas avanzadas nivel siete y centro toda su atención el rostro de su amiga situado justo enfrente de ella.

Había pensado que llevándola a su lugar favorito a hacer lo que mas le gustaba la distraería pero por lo visto se equivoco, ni la biblioteca y mucho menos su trabajo de sesenta y cinco centímetros de runas parecían distraerla o animarla lo mas mínimo.

Algo realmente grabe viniendo de quien venia.

-Te lo preguntare por ultima vez- advirtió señalándola con el grueso libro de encuadernación negra- ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?

Lily dejo su pluma sobre su pergamino en blanco y volvió a fijar su vista cuatro mesas a la derecha donde tres muchachos murmuraban divertidos dios sabe que sin prestar demasiada atención a sus libros abiertos o a las miradas amenazantes de la bibliotecaria.

-Nada-suspiro.

-Nada- repitió Mary bastante furiosa por haber recibido de nuevo la misma respuesta de siempre- ¡Y una mierda!- exclamo ganándose una mirada amenazadora de la bibliotecaria y alguna que otra queja por parte de los alumnos que se encontraban allí estudiando aquella tarde- Llevas desde hace dos semanas dándome la misma excusa y yo querida amiga aunque lo parezca no soy estupida- continuo bajando considerablemente la voz- así que espero por tu bien y el de mi estado mental que me digas de una puñetera vez que mierda te ha hecho esta vez el imbecil de Potter.

Lily parpadeo confundida por el repentino ataque de cólera de su amiga y sin saber muy bien como actuar para que Mary no volviese a gritar o algo peor intento calmarla con palabras dulces y suaves.

-Mary, cariño. No ha pasado nada, te lo prometo- susurro acariciando una de sus manos.

-A otro lobo con ese cuento caperucita- se quejo la castaña sacándole una sonrisa a Lily- Creía que era tu amiga.- dijo algo dolida.

-Y lo eres- le aseguro.

-Entonces me dirás que te ha hecho ¿o tendré que adivinarlo?- le exigió dejando el pesado libro sobre la mesa y acercando su rostro al de su amiga.

Lily borro la sonrisa que minutos antes se había formado en sus labios ante la infantil expresión de su amiga para dar paso un una mascara de total tranquilidad.

-No paso nada, así que no hay porque alterarse- dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba la vista hacia su pergamino y empezaba a enrollarlo, evitando con ellos los ojos oscuros de su amiga- Ya sabes simplemente me aburría y pensé en echar un vistazo por la biblioteca para ver quien había…

-Y por causalidades de la vida te encontraste con Potter y no pudiste retirar tu mirada de él- apunto Mary con cierta ironía

Lily frunció el ceño ante la acusación y cerrando de un golpe su propio libro de runas alzo la mirada.

-Para que lo sepas, no.- dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Segura? Porque por la manera que lo mirabas parecía que querías torturarlo de manera lenta y dolorosa- comento su amiga alzando una ceja, dándole a entender que no se iría de allí sin haber soltado toda la verdad. Y cuando decía toda quería decir toda.- O mejor dicho- continuo, formando una sonrisa- parecías realmente dolida por el simple hecho de que el no estaba realmente muerto. Y eso solo me lleva a una conclusión.

Lily que en un intento por ignorar a su amiga y por tanto sus estupidas suposiciones se había puesto a guardar sus cosas en su mochila alzo de nuevo su mirada hacia el rostro de su compañera captando su sonrisa y el brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

Estaba claro que no saldría de allí tan fácilmente o por lo menos no lo haría si no colaboraba. Y ese era el problema ella no quería colaborar, ni quería ni debía.

-¿Qué conclusión? – pregunto intentando fingir un ligero tono de aburrimiento y consiguiendo en cambio un timbre de desesperación bastante penoso.

Mary la examino a conciencia y después volviendo su rostro contemplo al grupo de chicos o mejor dicho a uno de los tres chicos.

-Potter te ha hecho algo- comenzó- algo muy desagradable- se apresuro a añadir al notar que Lily iba a abrir la boca para soltar su ya tan típico "No me hizo nada".- Algo que mas que enfurecerte, como siempre consigue, te lastimo. Algo realmente grave.

Lily desvió la mirada y volvió a contemplar con cierto odio a James que en ese momento intentaba arrebatarle a Peter un trozo de regaliz.

-Debo serte sincera Lily- prosiguió Mary no muy segura de que su amiga la escuchase- No tengo la menor idea de lo que Potter te allá podido hacer, solo tengo suposiciones pero…

-¿Qué suposiciones?- pregunto Lily en apenas un susurro.

Necesitaba desahogarse.

Y si ella no podía hablar de ello tendría que conseguir que su amiga lo descubriese.

-Pues…tengo varias.

-Adelante- la animo sin retirar su mirada del moreno que por fin había conseguido el dichoso regaliz y ahora intentaba, o eso creía Lily, convencer a Remus para que le dejase copiar su trabajo.

-La primera es que…- hizo una pausa como para asegurarse de que realmente la escuchaba pero no supo decidir si lo hacia o no así que pensó que lo mejor seria hablar y ya contestaría algo ella- …que Potter ha vuelto a las andadas y como buen imbecil entrenado que es te ha vuelto a acosar para que salgas con el.- Lily negó levemente con la cabeza pero Mary no aprecio notarlo pues continuo- Seria algo normal que te enfadases por eso e incluso que deseases matarlo, yo sinceramente lo haría en tu lugar. Después de tantos años acosándote y riéndose de ti cuando por fin consigues algo de paz el va y vuelve a las andadas arruinándote…

-No- murmuro Lily- Esa no es la razón.

Mary frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Bien pues entonces vamos a por la segunda- dijo algo más animada- ¿Que tal esta? Potter te ha vuelto a esconder toda tu ropa interior.

-No- volvió a negar Lily- Continua.

-De acuerdo- suspiro- Veamos y que tal si Potter ha vuelto a proclamar por hay que se acostó contigo- probo mientras se retiraba ligeramente de ella.

Había que ser precavidos, la última vez que ese rumor fue expandido Lily pillo tal cabreo que Potter y su amiguito Black tuvieron que estar en reposo un mes.

-No- susurro Lily bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

Recordando sin duda aquel día.

-Pues eso me deja la más descabellada- dijo Mary algo desesperada.

-¿Y bien?

Mary se coloco un mechón travieso detrás de su oído y suspiro algo insegura por la reacción que tendría su amiga.

Podía gritar, patalear e incluso embrujarla por si quiera sugerirlo…aunque también era posible que le diese un ataque de risa o que fuese cierto… ¡No! eso si que seria ridículo e increíble…

Aunque en Hogwarts todo era increíble.

Mary echo una rápida mirada al rostro de su amiga.

Sus cejas fruncidas, sus labios rectos, sus ojos achicados. Todo daba muestras de enfado, incluso sus puños apretados. Era imposible que ella…no, no era posible.

-Que Potter y tú hayáis tenido algo y ahora el pase de ti- soltó Mary con cierto aire de diversión típico de cuando alguien hace una broma.

Solo que esta vez la broma resulto ser de muy mal gusto por que ante la sola mención su amiga había bajado la mirada y había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Tan espantoso te parece? Bueno vale que lo odies, pero era broma. No es que aya pasado de verdad. No llores- le suplico algo culpable mientras acariciaba lentamente sus temblorosos hombros.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es broma?- inquiero Lily alzando la vista y encarándola.

-Pero…

-¡Eh James!- el grito femenino interrumpió lo que seguramente hubiese sido un diluvio de interrogantes- ¡Te estuve buscando corazón!- ronroneo una chica rubia acariciando los hombro y pecho de James desde atrás.

Lily y Mary desviaron su vista hacia el espectáculo, como casi toda la biblioteca incluida la bibliotecaria que con una seca orden y un aspaviento les ordeno callar negando al publico, y a Lily y Mary, la oportunidad de saber que era lo que pasaba.

Aunque bueno oportunidad tenían porque algo era callar y otra cosa no actuar.

Con los gestos se llegaba a decir mucho, demasiado llego a pensar Mary cuando la chica sentándose junto a James le planto un tierno beso en los labio y este ni corto ni perezoso se lo permitió para después con todo el descaro el mundo desviar la mirada hacia Lily y sonreírle juguetonamente por primera vez en dos semanas.

-Sabia que estábamos aquí y te ignoro- exclamo furiosa Mary intentando controlarse para que la bibliotecaria no la echara- Será hijo de...

-Déjalo Mary, es su naturaleza- murmuro Lily levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la biblioteca con al cabeza bien alta.

Y para fastidio de James y gran alegría y admiración de Mary, sin dirigirle ni una mirada a la pequeña escena romántica que se había improvisado aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

Porque Lily Evans tenía orgullo al igual que James Potter tenía vanidad.

Era por ese orgullo que Lily se negaba a admitir lo que le había pasado, era por ese orgullo que intentaba matar a James con la mirada, era por ese orgullo que había encontrada mas de cien calificantes para definirlo y era también por ese preciso orgullo que Lily no podía dejarse ver llorar como una estupida por culpa de él.

_**Aclaración:**_

_* Mary Macdonald es también un personaje de J K Rowling. Aparece por primera, y creo que única vez, en el séptimo libro de Harry Potter mas concretamente en el capitulo en que se habla de los recuerdos de Snape durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Se menciona dos veces el nombre de Mary, aunque solo en la primera aparece el apellido; no se si son la misma o no pero yo he dado por sentado que si._

_Por lo visto era compañera de Lily o amiga, por ello e querido ponerla así._

**Bien e aquí la 4º historia.**

**La siguiente será, seguramente, una continuación de esta o algo relacionado. No se tengo que meditarlo. Aun así los siguientes One Shot los subiré el día 10, así que paciencia.**

**Y recordar esta demostrado que dejar un review no hace daño a nadie, es mas da ilusión a esta pobre loquita.**

**¡Chao, chao!**


	5. 5º Historia

**Lo que uno puede llegar a provocar por tener una resaca del tamaño de Gringotts.**

Sonreí como un idiota mientras el viento me azotaba el rostro y mis manos, sujetas al mango pulido de la escoba, hacían un poco de presión hacia arriba; provocando que virara, girando sobre si misma, alborotando mi cabellera y consiguiendo arrebatarme una carcajada.

Este era mi mundo, mi territorio.

Mi espacio inquebrantable.

Nadie podía acceder a el, aquí nadie me juzgaba o me reprochaba estupideces. Aquí era simplemente yo.

No había etiquetas; no era mago o muggle. Tampoco era medido o puesto a prueba constantemente; aquí nadie decidía si era lo suficientemente inteligente o estupido para afrontar la vida.

Este sin duda era uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Abracé el mango de la escoba y ascendí formando un remolino hasta que considere que era posible tocar la cúpula grisácea del cielo si alargaba una de mis manos.

Abajo, el campo de quidditch giraba perezosamente, lanzando la sombra de sus seis imponentes porterías sobre el terreno humedecido por las pasadas lluvias.

Tome una bocanada de aire fresco que consiguió helarme todo el cuerpo pero no los ánimos, y después baje lentamente la punta de la escoba, conduciéndola a una súbita y bien conocida carrera hacia tierra firme.

Para cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo embarrado y mi mente volvió a la realidad, ya no me encontraba solo.

-¿Te has divertido?

Deje escapar un gruñido muy similar a los que Canuto suele soltar cuando huele a la Sra. Norris.

No pude evitarlo, en serio. La quiero, la adoro y solo Merlín sabe lo que seria capaz de hacer por ella pero en ocasiones desearía…

…bueno que desapareciese.

No se si me entienden, aunque tampoco me preocupa mucho que lo hagan.

-Y bien- su pequeño pie comenzó un rítmico vaivén, de arriba abajo, salpicando barro sobre la superficie negra de sus zapatos.

Estaba furiosa, para variar y para no peder la costumbre yo no se el porque. Aunque tengo una ligera sospecha de que el tema estaba relacionado directamente conmigo. No se, llámenme adivino o si lo creen oportuno piensen que tengo el ojo interior muy desarrollado.

Crean lo que les de la gana; que yo mientras intentare enfrentar al enemigo sin morir en el intento.

Y por enemigo me refiero, claro esta a la chica pelirroja y con cara de haberse comido un limón que responde al nombre de Lily Evans, o como a mí me gusta llamarla cuando ella no me escucha: La futura señora Potter.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho y como puedo líbrame?- suelto mientras me cargo mi escoba al hombro y emprendo la marcha hacia el castillo.

-¡Aja, lo admites!- grita señalándome con un dedo acusador.

Sonrió, bueno más bien intento evitar carcajearme en su cara. No quiero empeorar las cosas. Pero es que me lo pone muy difícil.

En ocasiones mientras me riñe por alguna estupidez típica de ella no puedo evitar dejarme llevar y acabo llegando a la conclusión de que Lily es muy parecida a un gnomo de jardín. No se si saben por donde voy.

Piensen.

Es tan tenaz como esos pequeños cabezones; da igual cuanto uno intente desgnomizar su jardín, estos siempre vuelven. Pues Lily es igual; daba igual cuantas veces intente portarme bien, ella siempre vuelve con una nueva bronca debajo del brazo. O mejor dicho entre ceja y ceja. Porque hay es donde me tiene a mi.

Estoy el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento seguro; lo suyo es obsesión, pero no de la buena.

-¿Admito, el que? Especifica Lil…Evans.

Uff, por que poco. Casi la cago…bueno la cago aun mas.

-No te hagas el tonto Potter, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando- su voz ha cambiado de frecuencia, ahora es mas razonable. Mas tranquila.

Sin embargo su ceño sigue igual, es mas me apostaría diez galeones a que si lo frunce un centímetro más sus cejas pelirrojas se fusionaran en una sola.

-¿En serio?- me rasco pensativamente la barbilla- No se, yo ahora no caigo.

Lo se, lo mió es estupidez genuina. De esa que uno no puede comprar por que le viene ya de fábrica.

O eso o es que soy un jodido masoquista como muy cariñosamente me recuerda todas las noches mi querido amigo Sirius.

-¿De verdad?- alarga la zancada, esta vez parece dispuesta a no irse sin una declaración firmada- Déjame que te refresque la memoria…

-Solo la memoria- la interrumpo alzando una ceja de forma sugerente, o eso espero.

¡Bingo!

Sus cejas se han fusionado en una. Estoy oficialmente muerto.

-Vamos, era broma- mi tono picaresco no parece mejorar la situación. Aunque tampoco la empeora, si es que eso es posible ya ha estas alturas.

-¿Una broma?-

¡Uyyy!

Ese tonillo no me gusta para nada.

Definitivamente es mejor que salga corriendo. Ya saben el dicho: Es mejor una huida a tiempo que una muerte dolorosa y humillante.

¿Qué no lo han escuchado nunca?

Pues nada, tranquilos, que yo os doy un ejemplo de cómo va ahora mismo.

-Cómo la que me has hecho esta mañana ¿no?

¿Esta mañana?

Detengo mis planes de huida, aunque de todas formas no hubiese llegado muy lejos porque ya estamos en la entrada del colegio junto enfrente de la gran escalinata. Hay demasiados testigos para huir, seria humillante y un golpe para mi ego.

-Y que no se te ocurra negarlo, porque no respondo Potter- su dedo vulva a las andadas y me señala redondito y rosáceo, pero eso si, amenazante.

-¿Negarlo? ¿Negar el que?- le pregunto intentando ganar tiempo mientras hago un recuento mental de todo lo que he hecho hoy.

Veamos, me desperté un poquito tarde y Lunático me hecho la bronca matinal.

Tenía una resaca de caballo, por culpa de cierta botella que Canuto había comprado hacia algunos días en una tienda que por motivos de seguridad no mencionare, por lo que me pase las tres primeras horas sin prestar atención a nada y a nadie.

Después me di un banquete y pensé que era un día demasiado bueno, teniendo en cuenta los días anteriores, como para desperdiciarlo así que me salte las ultimas clases y estuve volando sobre los terrenos del castillo.

Si, resumidamente, eso era todo.

Nada de bromas, nada de delitos inconscientes. Nada de nada.

Lily se equivocaba al juzgarme, para variar.

-Sigo sin saber de que me hablas, Evans- es mejor dejarlo claro desde el principio, así puedo continuar mi camino y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Porque hay que ver como corren los rumores en Hogwarts. Lo ven a uno pelearse con la chica a la que jura amar y a la hora siguiente ya te han puesto hasta fecha de boda, y algunos más osados incluso aseguran que hay un embarazo no deseado de por medio.

Y no me interpreten mal, que yo no me quejo. Es solo que en ocasiones sus inofensivos comentarios o rumores llegan a oídos de quien no deben y la situación se complica un poco, bastante.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces Potter, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.- su dedito rechoncho me da empujoncitos en el hombro. Algo que me irrita de sobre manera- Haz memoria.

¿Qué haga memoria?

¿Qué se cree que soy, un viejo decrepito que no es capaz de recordar ni de que color lleva los calzoncillos?

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿de que color los llevo hoy?

-Haber si esto te ayuda- su voz dulce y sosegada que generalmente me suele poner a mil esta comenzando a adquirir cierto tono de mariasibilla que no me gusta para nada.- Esta mañana- me empuja con el maldito dedo en el hombro y yo subo tres escalones de la gran escalinata central- en el descanso de la comida- otro empujoncito mas y otros tres escalones subidos- tu te has escaqueado- en serio como siga dándome golpecitos con el dedo le muerdo la mano.- y has ido a volar al campo de quidditch…

Vale esto asusta, ¿Cómo demonios sabe todo eso?

¿Acaso me espía o algo?

….mmm

Eso tiene su morbo si lo pienso detenidamente.

-…y mientras volabas como un energúmeno por el cielo- mis pies tocan el rellano del primer piso, Lily me sigue de cerca. Bueno ella y su dedo acusador- has pasado por delante de la torre de Gryffindor y…

-¿Qué pasa, me vas a echar la bronca por saltarme algunas clases?- la interrumpo.

Y no es que sea un maleducado simplemente es que me tiene hasta las narices.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto te aburres que tienes que estar vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos para ver cuando meto la pata?

Vale, eso ha sido una estupidez.

¿Qué como lo se? Bueno, solo hay que ver la cara de Lily que dice a gritos y con letras luminosas: Te has metido en un buen lió James Potter.

-Como iba diciendo-continua tras tomar una bocanada de aire, tomada seguramente para serenarse y no estamparme su mano contra la cara o algo peor- mientras tu volabas alrededor de la torre como el energúmeno que eres, has pasado junto a las ventanas de la torre de las chicas. Más concretamente junto a mi ventana- cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, alzándolo y tentándome.- Lo recuerdas ya o quieres mas información.

Se que es tentar a la suerte pero mi boca es mas rápida que mis miedos.

-Sigo sin saber de que me hablas Evans- sin saber muy bien como, hemos acabado delante del tapiz que esconde el atajo para llegar al tercer piso.

El pasillo esta desierto y no se escucha ni el murmullo de los fantasmas. Estamos solos.

Lily, yo y sus ganas de matarme lenta y dolorosamente.

No se porque pero esto no me da buena espina.

Y no es que antes me diera buenas sensaciones, es solo que ahora ya no es un presentimiento si no un hecho.

Estoy oficialmente muerto y ni siquiera ha hecho falta una maldición imperdonable para conseguir tal proeza.

-¡Mientes!

Vale, ¿Dónde ha quedado mi relajada y siempre sensata Lily? ¿Quién es esta? ¿Y porque me empuja a la pared de piedra con un brillo asesino en la mirada?

-¡Admítelo Potter!- me grita mientras de un empujón me encierra entre el viejo tapiz y su diminuto cuerpo- ¿Te saltaste o no te saltaste las ultimas clases hoy?

-Si, ya te he dicho que…

-¿Fuiste a volar con tu estupida escoba, si o no?- vuelve a preguntar a pleno pulmón mientras sus manos me empujan sin piedad hacia atrás, dándome golpes en el pecho.

Mis piernas chocan contra la tela del tapiz y noto como este se remueve por arte de magia rebelando unas estrechas escaleras de caracol.

Llámenlo instinto de supervivencia o como quieran, pero en este instante mis piernas actúan solas y comienzas a subir los estrechos peldaños con rapidez y algo de torpeza.

Porque tengo que admitir una cosa, y que quede entre nosotros, Lily puede llegar a acojonar.

Pero a acojonar de verdad.

-Si fui a volar pero…

-¿Pasaste por la torre de Gryffindor o no, durante tu paseo a escoba?- su cuerpo se inclina sobre el mió. Sus manos están apoyadas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, sobre las paredes de la estrecha escalera. Su cara a tres centímetros de la mía. Puedo percibir el aroma de su aliento y se me resecan los labios de solo imaginarme la cantidad de cosas que podría llegar a hacer con esos labios- Contesta Potter, ¿Te paseaste o no alrededor de la torre?

-Si, bueno no…no se, no lo recuerdo.

Mi mente no es capaz de hilar una frase completa y mi garganta esta reseca. Me siento como si estuviese en el desierto. Caluroso y con sed.

Estoy a su merced.

-Entonces admites que pasaste junto a mi ventana, esta misma tarde, mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa. ¡Admites que me espiasteis, degenerado!- y junto su ultimas palabras llega la bofetada tan esperada.

Escuece al principio, dolerá seguramente dentro de unos minutos pero ahora mismo es un bálsamo genial para quitarme de encima la imagen de Lily desnuda.

Porque, vale, si. Puede que la viera mientras se cambiaba. Tal vez la vi de refilón y no me di cuenta, un fallo terrible por mi parte.

Aunque también puede que no, que no la viese y que ella se confundiese. En ese caso tendría que averiguar quien había sido el capullo que se había atrevido a espiar a mi Lily. Y cuando lo descubra me asegurare de que no tenga mas motivos de alegría y gozo en lo que le restara de vida.

-¡Lo admites!- la distancia que nos separaba aumenta y Lily se separa de mi como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Su dedo vuelve a señalarme y sus ojos verdes se pierden entre sus pestañas al entrecerrar los ojos.- ¡Confiesa!

¿Qué confiese?

¿El que? que tuve la oportunidad de ver a Lily Evans desnuda y la desaproveche por estar haciendo piruetas con la escoba… ¡Ni de coña!

Seria el hazmerreír de todo el colegio y ni que decir de las bromas que mis supuestos amigos me harían durante meses.

Entiendan bien esto; nunca, jamás admitiré tal despisté por mi parte.

Aunque por supuesto no lo admitiré delante del resto porque a lo que concierne a Lily ya puedo darme prisa en negarlo si no quiero morir antes de graduarme.

-No se de que hablas- coloco mis manos delante del pecho, en forma de escudo. Aunque se que no me servirán de mucho- Te lo juro por Merlín- ella abra la boca, seguramente para gritarme algo mas- Si quieres hago un juramento increbrantable ahora mismo. Lo que sea, pero créeme. Yo no te he espiado. Te lo prometo.

Ya lo se, suena desesperado, rastrero y muy visto. Pero yo soy así. En momentos de autenticas crisis me bloqueo.

Y cuando hablo de crisis me refiero, claro esta, a situaciones como estas.

He mencionado ya que Lily me acojona un montón.

-Júralo, pues- murmura tras barios minutos en silencio.

Saca su varita y me mira a los ajos desafiándome.

Y lo prometo, esa mirada me pone a cien. No puedo contenerme, soy humano y adolescente; eso aumenta el peligro. Así que ciertamente no puedo ser juzgado por lo que voy a hacer.

La tomo por los hombros, no se si con demasiada fuerza aunque tampoco me paro para preguntarle, me acerco rápido y preciso. No cierro los ojos por miedo a que ella se aparte y yo acabe comiéndome el suelo.

Y entonces todo estalla…

Sus labios rozan los míos, sus manos intentan empujarme y las mías la retiene con fuerza, rudeza y desesperación. La cabeza me da vueltas, y no precisamente por la resaca.

Lily mantiene los ojos abiertos también; puedo ver en ellos el reflejo de los míos. Es hipnotizante, me incita a no parar. A devorarla.

Mi mano derecha viaja desde su hombro hacia su cintura a través de su espalda, la atraigo hacia mí eliminando cualquier resquicio de distancia. Su cuerpo se roza contra el mió y eso no me ayuda.

Quiero mas, deseo mas…y sin embargo se que debo parar.

Con un gruñido de por medio me separo de ella y subo dos escalones mas, situándome ha una distancia prudencia por si reacciona de forma violenta y desea venganza. Sin embargo mis medidas de seguridad son en vano; Lily no se mueve, permanece con los ojos abiertos contemplándome. Su boca esta semiabierta.

No puedo evitar un suspiro.

Es tan tentadora.

Doy un paso hacia ella, no se mueve. Doy otro mas, y ella sigue hay.

Me inclino hacia delante y rozo con la palma de mi mano su mejilla, ella tiembla y yo reprimo un escalofrió también. Me humedezco los labios y sin desviar mi vista de sus ojos confusos vuelvo a besarla. Lentamente, saboreándola, grabando en mis labios el sabor de su boca, su textura, la sensación de saber que me corresponde… ¿porque me corresponde?

Algo va mal. Lily Evans no puede corresponderme un beso, eso va en contra de su naturaleza. ¿Acaso esto es un sueño o una alucinación?

Vuelvo a alejarme y la veo parpadear, creo que es la primera vez desde que la bese por primera vez. Su ceño se va frunciendo poco a poco, eso ya es más normal. Ahora seguramente estallara y yo apareceré muerto en algún armario de la limpieza.

-Tu…

Su voz suena ronca, casi llorosa.

No puedo soportarlo, me tienta con tan solo respirar. Retrocedo con rapidez y a mitad de camino me giro para comprobar que no me sigue; pero ella sigue allí, mirándome con una clara pregunta dibujada en su rostro. Esta sonrojada y eso la hace ver adorable.

-¿Por qué?- formula la tan ansiada pregunta pero yo no se que contestar.

No puedo decirle simplemente que desearía hacer más que esto, que tengo ganas de besarla desde que supe que era un beso de verdad.

No puedo y no debo.

Ella me mataría, ¿no?...Aunque también me correspondió…

Mi mente comienza a hilar nuevas posibilidades, a cual mas increíble y placentera; y mientras todas ellas pasan con rapidez por mi cabeza Lily vuelve a formular la dichosa pregunta y yo como buen estupido y siguiendo mi entrenamiento de capullo respondo.

-Simplemente quería saber si sabes tan bien como te ves- y le guiño un ojo.

No se porque lo he hecho, bueno si lo se. Soy gilipollas y encima lo admito.

Y ahora por ser un rematado imbecil tengo que contemplar como sus ojos se van llenando de lágrimas.

-Y la verdad, no esta nada mal- perfecto, ahora voy y lo remato. Definitivamente tengo que coserme la boca o simplemente cortarme la lengua- ¿Quieres repetir?

Esto último creo que es lo único que he dicho que realmente siento. Porque yo si quiero repetir, es mas no quiero si quería parar de besarla.

Sin embargo este último comentario tampoco parece gustarle porque aferra con fuerza su varita y me apunta con ella.

-No vuelvas a…

No hay ni que aclarar que no he esperado a saber que quería decirme, he echado a correr todo lo rápido que he podido.

Porque puede que sea gilipollas, un imbecil de matricula y un rematado capullo pero nunca he dicho que fuera un suicida.

Además tengo mi orgullo. ¿Qué diría la gente si se enteran de que Lily Evans me ha dado una paliza por besarla, después de haberme acusado de espiarla siendo esto ultimo falso?

Seria el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts y ni que decir de lo que mis amigos pensarían. Se burlarían de mí.

Y ya se que mis pensamientos no son muy oportunos para un miembro de Gryffindor, pero es que hasta los leones mas valientes a veces sienten miedo ante sus leonas.

Y ahora tan solo debía esperar:

- O bien una muerte rápida por parte de Lily, lo que significaría que me odia y el beso no le gusto.

- O bien esperar su mutismo y miradas rencorosas, lo que significaría que no me odia del todo y que tal vez si le gusto el beso. Lo que seria igual a tener cierta oportunidad con ella. Aunque esto ultimo solo el tiempo podría decidirlo…bueno el tiempo y algunos que otros celillos provocados sin mala intención por mi parte

Quién sabe tal vez este ultimo año sea mi año, quizás este año por fin consiga lo que llevo ansiando desde segundo curso; el amor de Lily Evans.

**Y aquí esta la 5º historia,**

**Con retrasillo para variar, pero hecha con esmero que conste.**

**Como ya dije esta seria una especie de continuación o explicación más bien de la historia anterior. Como ya habréis notado esta contada desde el punto de vista de James y el pobre no se aclara demasiado. Normal, ¿a vosotros nunca os a pasado que después de una noche de juerga no habéis podido ni hilar dos pensamientos seguidos porque es demasiado esfuerzo? (Porque a mi me pasa y supongo que a James también le pasaría)**

**Bueno ya saben dejar review ayuda a que los exámenes de recuperación salgan todos aprobados o a que tu jefe/a encuentre un/a buen/a moz y se le quiete la mala leche que tiene.**

**¡Chao¡**


	6. 6º Historia

**HAY COSAS QUE SON MEJOR NO SABER**

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Aquella escena aun seguí atormentándole a pesar de los años, de sus esfuerzos y de sus mentiras por enmascararla. Simplemente no podía olvidarla

Había intentado de todo, incluso negarse lo más obvio, pero nada había funcionado. Al cerrar los ojos cada noche era capaz de verla, de verlos a ambos, juntos.

No mentiría, era doloroso. Como una condena, un castigo por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Y él lo recibía con resignación, ¿Cómo si no iba a hacerlo? Hacia años que había perdido la oportunidad de cambiar algo, hacia demasiado tiempo ya…

_Pasaba junto a la ventana, sin prestar realmente atención a su camino o a las personas que se encontraba por el. Estaba demasiado concertado en su libro como para preocuparse por esas pequeñeces._

_Tenía prisa, debía llegar a las mazmorras antes de que sus compañeros de habitación notasen su ausencia. Aunque realmente sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Nadie le prestaba atención, ni siquiera aquellos que decían ser amigos suyos. _

_Lo consideraban inofensivo, demasiado blando…pero él les demostraría que no era así._

_Era fuerte, sabia resistir. Llevaba toda su vida resistiendo, aguantando la mierda de los demás y la suya propia. Si, tal vez no fuese el mas popular o el mas habilidoso; pero no por ello era menos que ellos._

_Con esos pensamientos en mente y acabando de leer el ultimo párrafo de la pagina 134 de su libro de pociones, Severus Snape se detuvo en su apresurado caminar para prestar atención a algo más que su propia vida, sus miedos o sus intentos de ser alguien._

_Algo había llamado su atención o mejor dicho alguien._

_Avanzo con paso inseguro hacia el aula más cercana, de la cual provenían las voces que le habían hecho detenerse._

_La puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no le impido escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a acabo detrás de ella._

_-…tal vez deberíamos dejarlo._

_-¿Dejar el que?_

_-Esto, que si no._

_-¿Porque? ya te arrepentiste acaso._

_-No…pero._

_-¿Entonces cual es el problema Lily?_

_Snape se tenso, su mano libre viajo automáticamente dentro de su capa; en busca de su varita._

_Conocía aquellas voces, concia a sus dueños…sin embargo no conocía el motivo de su conversación. O tal vez simplemente no quería conocerlo aun, no quería admitir lo inevitable; lo que él había sabido desde hacia dos años cuando ella lo dejo allí solo frente la entrada de su sala común aquella noche._

_-Dime, ¿Qué tiene de malo esto? Yo te quiero, tú me quieres y somos felices estando juntos. ¿Por qué dejarlo?_

_-James, no están sencillo._

_-Claro que lo es Lily._

_-No, no lo es. Es complicado, peligroso y una estu…_

_-No digas estupidez, porque no lo es. No es complicado, es de lo más sencillo. Tampoco es peligroso, por Merlín no es como si nos ofreciéramos voluntarios para estar en primera fila en la guerra._

_-Cierto, porque tu ya lo has hecho, ¿no James?_

_-Eso, no…_

_-¿Es lo mismo? ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Todo es igual! ¿O acaso crees que por casarnos todo se desvanecerá? Que tú no tendrás que ir a luchar contra mortifagos arriesgando tu vida todos los días, o que yo no me dormiré todas las noches llorando como una estupida por no saber si sigues vivo o no._

_-Lily…yo…_

_-No James, no funcionaria. Te quiero y se que me quieres, me lo has demostrado muchas veces pero eso no es suficiente. De amor no se sobrevive, y ahora lo más importante es sobrevivir._

_-¿Y si yo no quiero sobrevivir? ¿Y si deseo ser egoísta?_

_-James, no me lo pongas más difícil. Por favor._

_-No Lily, no me lo pongas más difícil tú. En todos estos años he hecho lo imposible por conseguirte, por demostrarte que te merecía y ahora que he conseguido tenerte no te voy a dejar ir. Y si para que te convenzas tengo que morir y volver a nacer pues lo haré…pero por favor no me pidas que te deje, porque no podría._

_-James…_

_-Por favor Lily, no lo digas._

_-…yo no…_

_-Por favor._

_Severus Snape soltó su varita, fue un acto involuntario. Sus pies se alejaron de aquella puerta, como si de su interior emanase algo repulsivo. Su rostro no expresaba sensación alguna. Estaba en blanco o deseaba estarlo._

_Había sido testigo de la muerte de su última esperanza, su último activo de posibilidad. Ahora estaba vació, su ser, su motivo de existencia, su todo se lo había arrebatado una persona cuyo nombre era James Potter. _

_Y lo que mas le fastidiaba era que encima sentía pena por el._

_¿Por qué?_

_Bueno, no es que de repente le cállese bien, eso nunca sucedería. _

_Simplemente lo comprendía…el solo quería lo mejor para la chica a la que amaba, curiosamente la misma que él. Sin embargo esa chica se negaba a tomar lo que le ofrecían; la felicidad y esperanzas que se le brindaban._

_Porque lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido. El no era para Lily Evans._

_Auque eso no significaba que James Potter si fuese para ella…sin embargo por mucho que se repitiese que James Potter no la merecía a cada paso que daba alejándose de aquella aula y de sus ocupantes mas claro se volvía todo en su mente._

_Y para cuando sus pies tocaron el húmedo suelo de las mazmorras no pudo evitar dar un puñetazo a la pared más cercana y tirar su preciado libro de pociones al suelo._

_No podía seguir negándolo._

_Había llegado a una conclusión, y no había sido voluntariamente._

_Le dolía, se engañaría si intentaba negarlo, sin embargo sabia que era lo correcto y eso era exactamente lo que mas le enfurecía._

_Porque él siempre había presumido de ser inteligente, de saberlo todo, de tener un don para percibir las cosas…sin embargo ahora desearía ser estupido. Un Gryffindor sin cerebro en vez de un Slytherin astuto._

_Porque en ocasiones hasta él deseaba no saber ciertas cosas._

Y ahora pasados los años, los recuerdos, los errores y sobretodo las penas. Severus Snape se preguntaban si habría cambiado algo si aquella noche no me hubiese ido.

Si hubiese permanecido detrás de aquella puerta, aguardando su salida, tal vez ella habría salido hermosa y frágil, tal vez después de hablar lo hubiese perdonado y entonces quizás, solo quizás ella estaría…viva.

Tal vez si eso hubiese sucedido Potter no hubiese podido disculparse con ella a la mañana siguiente, así ella nunca hubiese aceptado casarse con él. Ellos nunca se hubiesen marchado lejos, lejos de él.

Nunca habrían tenido ese niño, y por lo tanto nunca se hubiesen condenado. Tal vez…solo tal vez sus vidas ahora serian distintas. Y sobretodo la suya seria feliz.

Sin embargo había aprendido hacia muchos años que los "tal vez" no existen.

Lily Evans, muy a su pesar, amaba a James Potter. Y este, por mucho que le molestase, la amaba a ella. Eso era algo que había aprendido a fuerza de dolor, que había quedado grabado a fuego en su corazón, una marca permanente tal y como aquella que tenia en su antebrazo derecho.

Ambas marcas provocadas por sus malas dediciones, por su cobardía y sobretodo por su estupidez.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor fueron abiertas y Severus Snape volvió a la realidad, a su oscura y particular realidad.

Los recuerdos fueron reprimidos y poco a pocos sustituidos por el odio y el rencor.

Los asustadizos alumnos de primero desfilaban en dos filas hacia el centro del comedor, aguardando como presas la hora de su ejecución.

Pero a pesar de su habito y su disposición a asustar a indefensos y asustadizos novatos el profesor de Pociones no presto especial intención a la marea de pequeñas personitas que avanzaban como hormigas. Su mente al igual que su vista estaba centrada en otros asuntos, en otra persona para ser más exactos. En la misma que había despertado todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

Minerva McGonagall pronuncio su nombre y un revuelo general se genero en el Gran Comedor.

El chico avanzo con torpeza y Severus pudo comprobar con cierta repulsa que era la viva imagen de su padre, si embargo justo cuando iba a escribir el nombre de aquel chiquillo en su lista negra mental Harry Potter alzo su mirada, contemplando a sus futuros profesores y fue hay cuando Snape no supo que decir. Por segundo vez en su vida había quedado esclavo de un par de ojos, aunque en esta ocasión estos ojos no habían sido los causantes si no el recuerdo de otros muy similares a ellos.

El chico Potter se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero fue puesto sobre su cabeza, y al igual que su madre en su día se demoro…asta que al final grito con voz alta y clara.

-¡Gryffindor!

Y el Gran Comedor estallo en aplausos, como si celebrasen algo más que el nombramiento de un nuevo Gryffindor. Como si realmente supiesen lo que ese chico estaba destinado a hacer…aunque eso era imposible. Solo dos personas conocían ese futuro y eran esas dos personas precisamente las que se encargarían de que siguiera siendo secreto.

Una de ellas era el director de Hogwarts y la otra era el causante indirecto de ese mismo futuro, de la muerte de sus padres y de la desaparición de su propio amo.

Pero eso nadie debía saberlo, ni siquiera aquel al que todos llegarían a llamar "El Elegido".

**Y aquí tienen la 6º y ultima historia.**

**No se muy bien porque a salido así, es decir mas centrada en Snape que en Lily y James. Al principio quería hacer una historia cortita de los primeros días de noviazgo de nuestra atolondrada pareja pero sin saber como salio esto. Y la verdad es que no me desagrado así que por eso lo subí (tarde, porque las navidades ya pasaron pero bueno… ¿que le voy ha hacer? pensad que es un regalo de carnavales) Espero que a vosotros tampoco os desagrade.**

**Recordar con cada uno de vuestros R&R podéis llegar a salvar la vida de un pobre e indefenso Jaguarundi (existen de verdad que conste)**

**Besos**


End file.
